


Personal Bacchus

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou and Stanley out in a picnic and Lefou lets his mind wander
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 6





	Personal Bacchus

There were times when Lefou found himself just staring at his spouse. He liked to admire the shape of Stanley’s face, the strong jawline and plump lips. Their hair was always soft, even when down and sweaty after the two of them had been physical with each other.

They were outside with the rest of the castle’s inhabitants, enjoying an extravagant picnic. Stanley sat with a glass of wine in hand, watching the way the Potts family interacted with each other. They sipped from the glass, smiling a little to themselves.

Lefou watched the way Stanley’s throat bobbed with each sip they took. The red wine soon stained their lips, turning them from pink to red over time. The glass was carefully set down and Lefou watched as Stanley picked up a small cluster of grapes to enjoy.

Sometimes he wondered about how Stanley would have been seen in ancient times. Would they be the reason ancient pagans came up with the god Bacchus? Lefou could just imagine them with a crown of leaves and flowers woven into their hair. They would be naked perhaps or with a simple piece of purple cloth just draped over their thighs for false modesty. There was a sexual edge to their beauty, a mouth that was made for saying prayers or dragging others down to hell. Their brown eyes were deep and mesmerizing, magic buried deep inside.

Stanley was in the middle of pressing a grape to their lips when they noticed Lefou’s staring at them. They blinked, grape still against their lips. Stanley raised an eyebrow, popping it into their mouth. “Hm?” they asked.

Lefou blinked and realized he had been caught staring. “Nothing,” he assured them. He smiled, shrugging his shoulders a little as Stanley blinked at him. “Just admiring the view out here,” he said.

Stanley smiled, pressing a kiss to Lefou’s forehead before turning their attention back to their grapes.


End file.
